Booby traps
Kevin McAllister and Alex Pruitt leave Booby Traps for the stupid criminals. List of Physical Pain Booby Traps Home Alone * Kevin shoots Harry in the groin and Marv in the head with a BB Gun. * Harry slips on the front steps that have been iced (twice). * Marv slips down the basement steps that have been iced. * Marv's face gets hit with an iron. * Harry's hand gets burned by the doorknob. * Marv steps on tar and ends up stepping on a nail barefoot. * Harry's head gets burned by a flamethrower. * Marv steps on an ornament while still barefoot. * Harry gets glue on his face and gets covered in feathers. * Both Harry and Marv slip on Micro machines. * They get hit with paint cans. * Harry runs into a rope and lands on his back. * Harry gets hit with a crowbar by Marv, who was trying to kill Buzz's pet spider. * They try to glide across a rope to Kevin's Treehouse but Kevin cuts the rope sending them to the ground. * Marley hits them with a snow shovel. Home Alone 2 * Marv and Harry get slugged by a woman that believes pinched her rear end. * They slip on beads of a necklace. * Marv sends Harry flying after jumping on a See Saw. * Marv gets hit by 4 bricks. * Marv gets 3 staples stuck in his rear end, groin and face. * Harry tries to jump up to a ladder, but the kid made it slippery, sending him to the ground. * Marv falls in a hole into the basement. * A bunch of tools hit Harry in the head. * Marv runs into a bunch of paint cans. * Marv gets electrocuted by Thousands of Volts trying to wash his hands. * Harry's head gets caught on fire, then tries to put it out from the toilet water that Kevin replaced with Kerosene. * Marv gets hit by a Hundred pound weight. * Harry falls from a cut up ladder. * Marv and Harry get hit by a huge weight twice. * Marv and Harry get hit by a tool chest. * Marv and Harry fall 3 stories, get burned and get covered in paint. * Marv and Harry get covered in pigeons and the feathers get stuck to the paint. Home Alone 3 * Jernigan slips into a garden shed (and gets hit by the garden implements). * Alice gets run over by the toy car. * Unger jumps for the car but lands in the ice. * Beapre and Alice ram heads trying to catch the car. * Unger gets run over by a car driven by Jernigan * Alex uses a dog whistle to make a dog rung Alice through the grass. * Jernigan gets electrocuted by sitting in a chair that was wired by a car battery. * Unger gets electrocuted by yarn that had an electric current going through it. * Unger jumps over the yarn and onto marbles that send him into the front door. * A trunk of books hit Beapre and Unger on the head. * Jernigan gets soaked by a garden hose (while it's snowing.) * Unger and Beapre get hit by a heavy weight. * Beapre hits the front door hard. * Unger gets hit by a balloon filled with water and Plaster of Paris. * Beapre gets his eyes sprayed with black graffiti spray. * Alice gets caught in the mud and gets hit by 2 Santa flower pots. * A Lawnmower falls on Jernigan, giving him a bad haircut. * A Window hits Unger on the head. * Beapre gets his groin hit by a boxing glove and makes his gun explode by falling on it. * Unger gets his feet caught in adhesive glue. * Jernigan falls 3 stories into the basement. * Trying to avoid slipping on the wooden steps that were cut, Alice tried to use to the wooden supports to swing herself on the porch but they also had been cut. * Alice and Beapre fall down a plank of boards into the basement. * Unger slips on a board into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mousetrap and gets covered in raw sewage. * Alice smacks Jernigan in the groin with a crowbar trying to hit Alex's pet mouse, Doris. * Unger and Alice run into each other, and Unger gets hit by a closing door. * Unger and Jernigan jump from the roof onto a trampoline that breaks and they end up in the pool. * Alice falls 3 stories in the dumbwaiter and lands on her rear end on solid concrete. * Beapre is in the line of fire of some fireworks. * All 4 get Chicken Pox from Alex.